Banty Raids
Banty Raids is a "Merrie Melodies" cartoon animated short starring Foghorn Leghorn and the Barnyard Dawg, and features the only appearance of the "Banty Rooster" character. Released June 29, 1963, the cartoon is directed by Robert McKimson. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc. This cartoon marked the last "classic-era" cartoon starring Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. Foggy would make a cameo appearance in False Hare in 1964, but his next appearance after that was in 1980's The Yolk's on You. Plot A curmudgeon old rooster expels a young, pint-sized (bantam, aka "banty") rooster — who fancies himself as a hip beatnik and ladies' man — from the barnyard after repeatedly disturbing the peace with rock music. The beatnik, after regaining his senses (and shooting his guitar), sees the neighboring barnyard is full of female hens and is immediately overcome with lust. But to gain access to the barnyard, he needs to get past its superintendent, Foghorn Leghorn. The young rooster disguises himself as a baby ... and Foggy takes the bait. Adopting him as his "son," Foggy immediately shows the beatnik how to keep Barnyard Dawg in his place, using a rubber band contraption to punch the dog square in the head before tossing him in a garbage can. The beatnik rooster constantly sneaks away to dance with the hens and kiss them. Foghorn eventually catches on that his young visitor is attracted to the "fairer sex" (Hah, just like I thought! He's wacky over females!"). So does Barnyard Dawg, who offers to aid the hip rooster (hey, wait a minute boy. Don't bother with that cluck. How'd ya like to meet a real doll?). After the hen obsessed rooster agrees, (wild man, real wild!) the dog sends a toy tank ("okay, you stand in dat circle,and I'll send her the message") to seek out Foggy, ("Uh oh. Looks like one of that silly dawg's booby traps.") so he can be trapped in a converted thresher retooled for the sole purpose of dressing Foghorn in drag permanently. After Foggy lands in the thresher (he was launched towards it by a horse, the real target of the toy tank), offers a sheepish grin, Foggy disappears from view as a rope laden spindle revolves at high speed, ensnaring Foggy within an undetermined length of rope. Once Foggy pops out of the thresher landing on a conveyor belt, its obvious his arms were bound to his sides giving Foghorn a bustline, and his beak was also tied to prevent clear speech, and to alter said beak into a fluted shape, adding to his new henlike appearance. While Foggy rides the conveyor belt, he is subjected to a "makeover" which begins when eyelids with blue eyeshadow and long thick eyelashes are literally glued on, continues when a plunger with red lipstick smacks into Foggy's beak, coating said beak with the lipstick, a blue bonnet with a blonde wig is added, and ends when Foggy drops headfirst into a blue dress, bounces off a makeshift trampoline (a girdle), gently floating down to earth as the dress functions like an umbrella a minute later, landing between the dawg, the hepcat banty rooster, as his feet slide into a pair of blue heels. The beatnik rooster goes wild and demands an impromptu marriage ceremony (like uh, link us man, link us!)... and Barnyard Dawg readily obliges, donning a preachers hat (I now pronounce you husband and er, wife, or something). Foggy tries to protest (but I'm a rooster!, which the beatnik rooster didn't understand), the beatnik rooster however, is willing to accept her shortcomings ("Don't let it bug ya man,like, we can't all be perfect!"). Succession References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External links * Category:1963 films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Short films Category:Animated short films Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Films directed by Robert McKimson